Viper Noises
by sonicxshadow
Summary: Momoshiro and Kaidoh are fighting like always but there are just some things that they simply can not both do...such as top the other... Lemon MomoxKaidoh yaoi


'ello my friends and followers. I have not written anything in quite a while so I decided to create a yaoi fanfiction. I have gotten myself interested in the Prince of Tennis series sooooooooo I decided to make a story about my two favorite characters: Kaidoh and Momoshiro. As of right now I don't know how many chapters to write but I assure you that this is a rated M story for hard core lemon and language. Enjoy~

Earlier in the day…

Every regular on the tennis team was in the locker room after morning practice. As usual, Momo had decided to put his school bag and racket on top of Kaidoh's cloths, getting them wrinkled. Momo was in the club shower at the time so Kaidoh couldn't yell at the ass to keep his filthy crap off his clothes. Kaidoh was sick of Momo's lack of respect so he thought of something to get rid of his problem. "Fshuuuuu."

Later in the morning…

Momo continued to sit in his seat during a lecture with slightly murderous eyes. It was obvious to everyone he was furious due to the sure facts that he was mumbling curses under his breath and producing a thick and deadly aura. Everyone who even knew Momoshiro knew who the cause of Momo's terror strike: Kaidoh.

_I honestly hate that stupid viper._ Momoshiro continued with his mental rant. _He is always doing shitty things like this to me! I mean who in their right mind would just go around and hides another person's lunch money, their notebooks, their tennis racket, or just their school bag in general?_The bell rang andMomo's eye twitched_. It is free period and I can't even enjoy my lunch…or get it._

Momo left the room shortly after the class ended and went next door to classroom 2-7 to see if the damned snake was there. When he finally got there his anger tripled. Kaidoh was sitting in his sit with a giant spread of food in his bento.

"Mamushi! Where the hell did you put my stuff?"

Kaidoh looked up from his food and let his eyes follow the source of noise. The second he meet eyes with Momo at the door way his eyebrows frilled even more out of their natural position and into a deeper scowl. "Fshuuuuu."

_What the hell? The mamushi didn't even have to change his expression to look like he is scowling. _Momo smirked inwardly at his observation but quickly remembered why he searched for the snake in the first place. Momo walked up to the snake and look down at the snake directly. "Well? Gonna answer Viper?"

"Guys like you, who have no respect for others, don't have business acting like somebody special, dumbass." Kaidoh took a chopstick full of rice in his mouth from his bento. This reminded Momo just how hungry he was and arrogated him.

"And snakes like you can't even make a decent living. I mean what kind of low life steals someone's stuff after morning practice. I don't know anyone that would scoop that low; nobody but you of course I mean."

"Fshuuuuu."

Both Kaidoh and Momo were glaring, hissing, and snarling by now. Momo was so into the glaring match with Kaidoh that he forgot his main objective of finding his stuff.

_The stupid snake is so angry his ears are turning red._ Momo inwardly smirks. Kaidoh was the only one that Momo really paid so much detail to when it came to the little things such as this. They were rivals after all.

"Fine. If you want your stuff so badly you have to bet me in a contest. Not that you will win of course, Señor Dip-Shit." _The damned viper had the nerve to say something as cheeky as this._

"Okay Viper, I accept your challenge. What kind of contest?"

"A running contest from the tennis courts to the local park's center fountain. Since we don't have any club activities this afternoon we will meet there as soon as classes end."

"Okay Mamushi. See you there."

After school outside of the tennis courts…

"Nyaa~! Are both runners ready?" Eiji announced on the tennis courts. Somewhere along the line Kaidoh asked him to start the race between them. _The Viper thinks I'm gonna cheat of something? _ Both the runners nodded. "Okay! On your mark, get set, GO!" The runners took off.

Momo and Kaidoh were running so fast that their surroundings were blurred to the point where it was difficult to find out where they were in the race. Momo took a quick glance at Kaidoh. _Shit! We are tied even when I am running at my fastest. There is still no way in hell I'm losing to this bastard. _

The two tennis players were now running the final few meters of the race. Both were tied and were so focused on outdoing each other that they failed to realize that the big water fountain was growing rapidly closer. Momo looked at his rival for a brief second while nearing the fountain when he saw a slight flash of worry in the snake's face before he realized exactly why.

SLASH! Both boys fell into the water. _Crap. I was so busy running against I forgot to slow down to not fall in._

Both boys climbed out of the fountain soaked with water. Kaidoh was hissing like crazy. _I thought he was a snake not the Wicked Witch of the West. _Momo smirked inwardly at the fact that the viper was so embarrassed that he wore a slightly heavy blush while still sporting his usual scowl.

"Okay Snake, where is my bag?" Momoshiro asked with a slightly arrogant tone.

"You didn't win you bastard," Kaidoh hissed as he started to head home. Momo was not ready to believe that the snake had beaten him in a race so he started to follow Kaidoh home while holding an argument over who won.

"Stop following me home!"

"Not till you give me my stuff back you mamushi!"

Momo and Kaidoh were now in front of Kaidoh's house. Kaidoh open the door to his house and was about to slam it in Momo's face when he heard his mom gasp.

"My heavens boys! What have you been doing?" Kaidoh-san said. "Both you boys need to march up stairs and clean up before you catch colds! Hello Momo-kun, will you be staying over for the night? It would be a pleasure."

"Yes Kaidoh-san." Momo said. He look toward the viper and smirked when Kaidoh shuttered. _That's right, Snake. You are stuck with me till I get me things back._

I will upload the next chapter soon and it SHOULD contain lemon. It depends…


End file.
